


Stress Relief

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Biting, Come Inflation, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Stress Relief, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: You and Michael relieve some stress.
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Had this as a wip for a while. Finally decided to finish it.

You gasped as you were roughly pushed against the wall. The man glared at you, his dark, emotionless eyes burning with anger and lust. The two of you had gotten into an argument over _something_. You tried to move your arm but, they were pinned down by the large man in front of you.

You couldn't do anything but, glare back at him. You mentally smirked, raising your knee up to rub it against Michael's crotch. He let out a small, surprised groan, instinctively rolling his hips forward. You smirked smugly, rubbing rougher, causing the man to lustfully growl. 

You softly moaned as Michael pressed his form against yours, his hardened member burning hot between you. The taller man rolled his hips against your body, small grunts and growls escaping his lips with each thrust of his hips; the rough friction of the fabric rubbing against the man's stiff member. 

" _ **I'm going to fuck you so hard…**_ " Michael growled in your ear as he pulled off his mask; sinking his teeth into the soft skin of your neck. You moaned loudly, the man biting and sucking at the exact spot that drives you crazy. You grip at the back of the man's dark blue coveralls, nails digging into the rough, durable fabric. 

You instinctively wrap your legs around the killer's waist, the heat in your loins growing hotter by the second. Michael smirks against your neck as he yanks your shorts down, biting down against, eliciting an excited moan from you.  
"M-More…" You whimper, the heat in your body burning hot, pooling in your groin.

"You want this, huh?" The brunette growled, grinding his excitement against yours.  
"P-Please! I-I need it!" You beg, cheeks flushed a deep red. Michael pulled himself away from biting at your neck, grinning smugly.  
"You want it **that** badly, huh?" Michael teased, yanking at the waistband of your underwear. You growl lustfully, leaning forward to pull the killer into a hot, hungry kiss. 

The large man took the kiss as a sign to continue. He tore your underwear and shorts off your body, grinding his clothed erection against your exposed crotch. You panted heavily, hands pinned above your head, legs quivering in anticipation, Michael smirked as he slowly pulled down the zipper of his coveralls. 

You let an excited moan slip past your lips as the man's member plopped onto your own nether regions. The man continued smirking, bringing two of his fingers to your mouth.  
" _ **Suck.**_ " The large man commanded, you obeyed, swirling your tongue around his fingers and sucking on them, coating them in a layer of slick saliva, absentmindedly moaning as you do. 

Michael plunged his saliva covered fingers into you, causing you to whimper and gasp.   
"Ahhh~ Fu-Fuck!" You moan, the man's rough fingers brushing wonderfully against your sensitive insides. He only smirked, pressing in deeper, your insides burning in white-hot pleasure; the ecstacy surging through your body with every thrust of Michael's rough fingers.

"M-Michael... M-More... _Please_ …" You begged, body aching to feel the real thing. Michael pulled his fingers out, causing you to whimper at the loss, and pressed his throbbing organ against your hole, teasing you with the tip.  
"You want it?" The man purred, taking joy in having you beg for it.  
"Y-Yes…" You softly whimpered, sweat cascading down your body.   
"Louder." Michael growled, tip still pressed against your entrance.  
"Yes." You gasped.

" _ **Beg for it.**_ "

" **PLEASE, FUCK ME!** " You scream, looking up at the large man as he grinned, thrusting upward into you with a growl. The killer didn't hesitate, thrusting into fast and hard, deep lustful growls slipping past his lips. One of your arms was wrapped around the man's shoulder, gripping tightly; the other tangled in the man's brunette hair that covered his face.  
You moaned loudly in response to every powerful thrust. Michael gripped your hips tightly as he increased his pace, causing your screams of pleasure to raise multiple octaves. 

"Oh, fuck! D-Don't stop!" You gasp, throat already aching from your screams. The man chuckled, slowing down to a painfully slow pace, causing you to whine loudly.   
"P-Please...I need it-" You whimper, aching to be fucked to completion.   
"You want to cum from my big cock fucking you?" The brunette growled, hot breath heating up your ear.  
"Y-Yes...Please…" You say, looking up at Michael, rolling your hips.

"Does my slut want to cum?" The slasher asked, slowly rolling his hips.  
"Y-Yes...Please…!" You whimper.  
" **Say it. Say you want to cum.** " The man hissed, fully inserting his large tool into you and stopping his movement.   
" _Please, Mikey! I want to cum! I want your huge cock to make me cum!_ " You beg loudly, tightening your arms and legs around Michael; the sweaty, slightly metallic scent of the man's coveralls filling your nostrils as you bury your face in his shoulder.

Michael growled, resuming his quick and hard thrusts, causing you to start screaming yet again. Michael moved his hands from your hips to the wall, pounding you as hard as he could manage; growling and gasping loudly. You feel the heat in your nether regions building until it reaches its peak. You scream, an almost earth shattering orgasm quaking through you. You tightened around Michael causing him to growl deeply, his white love filling your insides. You moan softly as your stomach expands to accommodate the excessive amount of the slasher's seed. 

" _M-Mikey…_ " You moan, deeply kissing the large man.   
"Feel better?" The man snarked, smirking smugly.   
"Shut up and fuck me again." You purr, kissing Michael again. Just as you requested, Michael Myers began thrusting his meat knife back inside you again; eager to fill you again. After all, sex is a great way to relieve stress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> 💗Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!💗


End file.
